Calm After the Storm
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Kira has a secret that he just can't keep and Ichimaru feels he needs to teach his lieutenant a lesson. \\Request fic-- Fukutaichou Kira Izuru; GinKira, yaoi, non-con, and those warm 'n' fuzzies you get on a cold, winter night.//
1. Hazardous Conditions

Hellllo. ^^; This smutty little number is brought to you courtesy of Gaia! Well, not really, but it originated from a request that I received in my shop on there. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kira tugged his scarf tighter around his neck as he hurried down the streets towards the 3rd Division. Seireitei was under attack-- not from an enemy or even an ally, but from nature herself. Snow whipped around the fragile lieutenant as gusts of freezing wind pelted freezing rain into his face, reddening it to an uncomfortable degree.

The heavy material of the shinigami's uniforms did a good bit to protect them from the cold elements, but the severity of the blizzard that had fallen upon their society was far from kind. It was times like this Kira was a bit envious of Hitsugaya, whose element seemed to rely on frost and bitter cold. The scarf was tugged a bit snugger against the blonde's neck once more as he made the final dash toward his office.

* * *

Ichimaru, warm and cozy as ever, grinned as his subordinate finally returned from the frozen land outside their doors. Relaxed and poised behind his desk, he sat up a little straighter as Kira entered, that sadistic grin never leaving his lips.

"My, my, Izuru. Yer sure bundled up. Wasn't too cold outside fer ya, was it?" He watched Kira shake off the patches of snow that had gathered around his shoulders and shrug off his outside coat and scarf before standing up.

"It was fine," Kira assured him, standing at attention a few paces away from the elder's desk. His calm yet stiff-backed posture had always given Ichimaru an uncertain feeling and that feeling had yet to dissipate.

"Come 'ere," Ichimaru ordered, stepping around his desk. He motioned the hesitant blonde over, the grin from his lips slipping a tad bit.

"Is there something else I can do for yo-" Kira's inquiry was cut off by the loud smack of flesh on flesh. His head whipped to the side and his eyes widened just the tiniest bit. Slowly, with a shaking hand, he grazed his cheek with a few fingers. The cold weather had frozen his skin, and the burning sensation that came with being back-handed set his face on fire. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, his expression changed immediately from stern to submissive; his shoulders hunched forward just a tad and his face fell.

"Good boy," Ichimaru purred, running his fingers through the blonde locks of hair, knocking loose a few rouge snowflakes that had escaped the initial brushing off. "Now run on home, s'gettin' late."

"Yes, sir," Kira murmured in a low tone, his gaze cast to the ground like it always did whenever Ichimaru was so close. From behind a desk he wasn't nearly as intimidating as he was mere inches away. Quickly, and without any complaint, Kira backed away from his captain and tugged his coat and scarf back on. In a flash, he was gone from Ichimaru's imposing presence.

* * *

A short time later, Kira was once again covered in snow, but this time under the security of his own roof. He sighed to himself, relieved to be home and away from all the stresses that the 3rd Division brought him. In particular, all the stress that Ichimaru brought him. His fingers prodded at the reddened skin of his cheek as he studied himself in the mirror. Ichimaru hadn't hit him too hard, so at the very least, it wouldn't bruise. Still, if Renji or Hinamori (or god forbid, Matsumoto) were to see this, he wouldn't be able to explain it easily. Anyone who knew the 3rd Division knew what likely happened behind closed doors.

A knock on Kira's own door startled him and he hurried to open it-- who would be coming to his place so late at night, and in such awful weather?

"Ai-Aizen-taichou," Kira stammered, immediately bending into a bow. "What brings you here so late? Please, come i-"

"I appreciate the effort, Kira-kun, but there's no need to bother with such formalities when we're off-duty, yes?" Aizen gave a small chuckle, the kind that immediately made a fool out of Kira's actions and caused the blonde to simply nod and step aside.

"Can I help you?" Kira asked, confusion lining his face. Aizen had yet to move from the wintry storm outside, and though he was bundled in Seireitei's finest clothing, it had to be chilly.

"Actually, I was wondering if-" The captain paused and tilted his head to the right a little, studying Kira's face. "My, my, Kira-kun, what's that?" A gloved hand came out to trace the reddened hand print on the lieutenant's cheek.

Kira visibly winced and shied away from his superior, shaking his head. "It was an accident, I wasn't watching where I was going and..." And what? Ran into the back of someone's hand? Kira was never good at lying to those in positions of power, mostly because it was shameful to do.

A suspicious eyebrow quirked toward the blonde. "And...? Kira-kun, you don't need to lie to me, you know. If something is happening, you should report it immediately. Is it someone from your division?"

Kira didn't respond immediately, casting his gaze to the ground. Sanbantai was known best for the loyalty of its occupants, and so for Kira to accuse someone of a lower seat of striking him was odd and cause for suspicion in itself. But he couldn't rightly say that Ichimaru had done it, that would go against his own loyalties to his captain. Then again, to knowingly lie to his superior... Kira was trapped.

"It's easy to tell by the look on your face," Aizen began, catching Kira's attention, "that it was someone of higher standing than you. Was it Gin?"

Busted. Kira knew by his own expression that he needn't say any words to clarify. His widened eyes, riddled with guilt and a hint of fear, said all that was needed. He bit his bottom lip lightly and gave the tiniest nod, hoping that perhaps it would go unnoticed. It didn't, of course, but it wasn't Aizen who responded to the confession.

"Maa, Izuru, ya told on me." Stepping from behind his former captain's back, Ichimaru's pensive face appeared. "Didn't I tell ya not t' say anythin'? Ya don't listen too well, do ya?"

Frozen to the spot, eyes much wider than before, Kira could do nothing but stoop into a low bow. "I-Ichimaru-taichou, I-I..."

"Now, Gin," Aizen chided, amused by the whole scene, "don't upset the boy too much so that he can't even speak."

Each word spoken hit Kira like a ton of bricks. Aizen had tricked him, plain and simple. Had he and Ichimaru set something up? Why? He stood from his bow when ordered and glanced between the two captains, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Say, Aizen-taichou, whadda ya do when yer subordinates ain't listenin' properly? Do ya smack 'em around a bit, 'r just get rid of 'em?"

Aizen frowned slightly, a bit disapprovingly at his former subordinate. "Gin, don't discuss the boy's future in front of him. It's inconsiderate."

"Never been one fer formalities, really," Ichimaru countered, frowning in thought. "S'ppose I could tell 'im t' go wait in 'is room?"

"It's too late now," Aizen pointed out. "You might as well get it over with."

Finally turning to his lieutenant Ichimaru nodded. "Well, Izuru, ya told on me. Aizen-taichou's got that way about 'im, doesn't 'e?" Kira nodded. "Ya know ya gotta make it up t' me, yeah?" Another nod. "Got any ideas on how t' do that?"

Kira shook his head slightly. "Wh-whatever you decide, Ichimaru-taichou."

"Good boy," Ichimaru murmured and let himself in to the cozy home. "Thank ya, Aizen-taichou."

"Don't be too rough on him, Gin," Aizen said with another chuckle before disappearing into the blizzard.

"'e sure does seem worried 'bout ya."

"Y-yes, sir." Kira's stomach was turning and flipping and doing all sorts of things that stomachs probably shouldn't be doing. He felt, at that point, like Ichimaru might do anything to teach him a lesson. Possibly even send him straight to the 4th Division in critical condition. He waited for what felt like the longest time until Ichimaru finally made a move.

The fox-faced captain shrugged off his outer wear and made his way deeper into the home, glancing around. It wasn't his first time in the other's house, but it had been a while-- apparently Kira didn't change his surroundings too often. Everything was in the same place as before, which made it much easier for Ichimaru to navigate to the bedroom, Kira in tow.

* * *

I had to cut it off here because...well...I needed something to post as an example for my shop and...well... the next part fits into no standards set in the ToS of Gaia (that means it's smut). So read on!


	2. Calm After the Storm

This chapter is a tad shorter, but it's almost all smut. Other than the ending, naturally. Enjoy!

* * *

"S'a shame, really," Ichimaru commented, motioning for Kira to close the door once they were both inside the suffocatingly-small room. "I really didn't want our first time t' be like this."

It sounded oddly sentimental coming from Ichimaru, and Kira thought that he was possibly catching his captain in one of those rare moments of pity that he showed every now and then. Jumping at the chance, he rose his head slightly.

"Ichimaru-taichou, I didn't mean to betra-"

"Don't try t' talk yer way out of it, Izuru." Ichimaru frowned, turning to face the blonde. "Why would ya think that'd even work? Ya won't learn unless yer punished, right?"

Kira shrunk back, defeated again. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now come 'ere." Ichimaru grinned as Kira approached him and without much warning grabbed the blonde roughly and pulled the other against his chest. He crushed his lips against Kira's and forced his tongue between his lieutenant's lips, grabbing a handful of hair to keep the younger one from squirming away.

Kira felt Ichimaru's teeth rip his lower lip open and he whimpered in response. Before he could try to pull his head away, he was forced down, stomach-first, onto his bed. An instant later, he felt Ichimaru straddling his hips and that same hand fisting itself in his hair. His head was yanked back and his neck was attacked with vicious kisses and bruising bites. Ichimaru's free hand began traveling down his side until it reached his waist and in a rush of movement, his sash was ripped from his body and his hakama loosened and pushed down.

Wordlessly, Ichimaru tugged off his own clothing, his hardened member throbbing with anticipation. Positioning himself over the younger one's body, he shoved a hand in his face. "Lick," he ordered, grinning as the blonde immediately began lapping at the salty digits. Once his hand was fully coated, Ichimaru lathered his erection with the makeshift lubricant and grasped Kira's hips firmly.

"Ya can scream if ya want to," Ichimaru whispered into his subordinate's ear. "This'll hurt a bit." Just as Kira was opening his mouth to reply, Ichimaru thrust into the tight hole, groaning at the heat surrounding him. His lips curled into a grin at the sound of Kira's yelp and had to force himself to savor the feeling while he could.

The submissive male gritted his teeth against the pain searing up his spine. His body trembled under Ichimaru's cold touch, but he remained as still as possible. This was what he deserved for betraying Ichimaru's confidence. He was a horrible subordinate, and this is what happened to those who could not follow orders. Closing his eyes, ashamed to even look around his room, Kira braced himself as his captain began pounding into him. He bit his tongue, though, hard enough to make it bleed; he wouldn't give Ichimaru the pleasure of hearing him scream again.

As the elder shinigami increased his pace (and the roughness with which he did so), Kira felt a warm, wet feeling between his legs. It had to have been blood-- mixed possibly with the sweat dripping from Ichimaru's body. He heard the man above him murmuring pleasurable words and sounds, obviously enjoying raping his lieutenant. Kira simply buried his face as far into the cool covers of his bed as he could, his fingers clenching the material tightly.

"Nngh...ya really know how t' please me, don't ya?" the sadistic captain grunted, his nails digging into the tender flesh of Kira's member. The pained gasp under him drove him wild and his thrusting became erratic and violent. "Tha's it, Izuru...so tight..." With a final, pleasured groan, Ichimaru came into the blonde, his hips thrusting involuntarily as he gradually regained his focus and the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach subsided. Slowly, with slight consideration, he pulled out of Kira and flopped down on the bed next to his subordinate.

Several moments of silence passed, the only audible sound being of Ichimaru's pants calming to a normal breathing pattern. The fox-faced captain turned his head to watch Kira, a thoughtful look gracing his normally-cunning face. He raised a hand to slowly comb through the mop of blonde hair, but retreated when it flinched away.

"Izuru." That was enough to command Kira to raise his head and lock tear-stained eyes with his captain's.

"I apologize," Kira murmured softly, his eyes falling to the coal grey sheets below, "for disobeying you."

"S'alright," Ichimaru decided, waving a hand and sitting up. "It ain't gonna happen again, right?"

Kira quickly shook his head. "No, sir." He followed his captain's lead, with a bit more effort, and managed to push himself into a sitting position, facing the opposite direction of Ichimaru.

The small window in front of him displayed a calmed winter storm and the icy tundra that was left behind. Somehow, it all seemed eerily beautiful as the pale moonlight bounced off the snow-laden ground and trees. It swallowed Kira's soul, capturing him in its peaceful solitude. Even if it was freezing outside, he thought he would much rather be there than where he was.

"Ya ain't as bad a lieutenant as ya think ya are," Ichimaru said, speaking softly. He had been watching Kira observe the calm outdoors and decided to keep in tone with their quiet surroundings.

Tensing slightly, Kira turned to study Ichimaru before promptly bowing his head. "I shouldn't have told Aizen-taichou that-"

"And I shouldn'ta hit ya in th' first place." Ichimaru reached a hand out to gently stroke the cheek he had so mercilessly hit earlier that day. "Ya just gotta remember not t' challenge me."

He hadn't meant to, of course. Kira would never dream of it. He nodded quickly and murmured an agreement. Expecting Ichimaru to simply pat him on the head, give a 'good boy', dress, and leave, Kira never saw it coming. One moment he was carefully balancing himself in a position that wouldn't bring blinding pain, and the next he was toppled over, wrapped in a clumsy hug. Startled, all the blue-eyed shinigami could do was stare up from his position, cheek squished against his captain's chest.

"I-Ichimaru-taichou...?" He was given no response, but a soft petting that told him to savor the moment while he could. This time he was sure that he had caught Ichimaru in one of those sentimental moments of his and he would be damned if he'd waste it. His face nuzzled as snug as it could against the pale skin of his captain's stomach, the tension in his body flooding away.

"Good boy," Ichimaru murmured, placing a hand on top of Kira's head. He turned his head to stare out the small window that Kira had been gazing so intensely at, and wondered idly what exactly had been going through his lieutenant's mind.

* * *

I'm...semi-proud of myself for this. I tried so hard to keep Ichimaru in character while putting him in a fluffy scene. I hope it worked... Anyway, as I said, this was a request from someone on Gaia, who stopped by my fantabulous fanfiction shop. If any of you lovely readers have a Gaia account, and a bit of extra gold, you should check it out. My username is Kira Izuru-fukutaichou and the link to my shop is in my signature, which is in my profile.

Ichimaru: Don't they know they ain't gotta pay ya anythin'? Ya already agree t' any requests ya get.

KA:...SO. (shoving Ichimaru in a closet) Check out my shop, yeah?

Ichimaru: (muffled) S'a hoax! She's tryin'a rob ya blind!

KA: -_- Who asked you? Rapist. Even if you DON'T have an account or want to check out my shop, please review!


End file.
